1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known which has an annular frame, an annular transparent wall formed inside the frame, red LEDs which are mounted inside or embedded in the transparent wall, and blue LEDs mounted in a region inside the frame and outside the transparent wall (see e.g. JP-A-2013-51375).
The light-emitting device of JP-A-2013-51375 is constructed such that owing to the transparent wall, a sealing material filled in the region inside the frame and outside the transparent wall is separated from a sealing material filled inside the transparent wall and these two sealing materials are not mixed with each other. This construction allows only one sealing material to contain a phosphor, or two sealing materials to contain different types of phosphors.